Aquaneedle
__NOWYSIWYG__ Aquaneedle shoots leaves and occasionally seeds at zombies, which may become immobilized and/or poisoned. Overview Aquaneedle is an aquatic plant (but is able to survive in wet sand) which attacks by shooting leaves, and occasionally seeds, at zombies in a 1x4 radius. These leaves have a 12.5% chance to immobilize a zombie, and its seeds have a 2% chance of poisoning a zombie, dealing 10 nds per step. It also shares the same health stats as a Wall-nut and could also be used for defensive purposes as well as offensive. It's leaves are able to hit multiple targets at once, but they must be on one given tile. After hitting six zombies the leaf perishes, however, it is unable to do the same with its seeds. It is suggested to plant these with Cattails as they can shoot forwards and backwards, but note the short range. Strategies By F2P: Use Aquaneedle with Homing Thistles Cattails to make a deadly combo. By Bolt-Weed : Take it as a Sea-Shroom with great potential. It shoots further, but cannot go through other zombies. Support this with an explosive plant or a close range plant which is safely protected with a nut of any kind. Then, deal with the zombies. Also: It's Plant Food effect is positively insane. Place Lily Pads as you use this, and watch the zombies stop in awkward spots. Plant Food Ability Aquaneedle spins around, turning into a spinning top for 20 seconds. It then shoots 20 leaves which instantly immobilize zombies, dealing 30 damage, and has a 12.5% chance of poisoning them. If any zombies come into contact with Aquaneedle, they are sent backwards, dealing 20 nds. These "dizzy" zombies have a 3% chance of instantly dying. Suburban Almanac Entry Aquaneedle Aquaneedle shoots leaves and occasionally seeds at zombies, which may become immobilized and/or poisoned. Damage: 5 nds Aquaneedle is well known for presenting "Under the Sea". "I enjoy diving beneath the waves and learning about the lives of the plants under the sea. Plants these days always assume that life under the sea is very basic, with little to no intelligence at all, and I want to change that." You can watch her programmes every Friday at 7pm. She is currently planning a visit to the Great Barrier Reef, to interview the native corals and get their opinion on Zomboss' evil tactics. Cost: 175 sun Recharge: Mediocre Trivia *This is the fifth plant created by WavernLover2154. *Aquaneedle is based of the water lettuce (Pistia Stratiotes), a water-dwelling plant found in the Southern Hemisphere. *Aquaneedle's name was created by Wikia-Critic. Gallery Official Photography Aquaneedle.png|Aquaneedle in HD AquaCostume.png|Aquaneedle's costume. Aquaneedle_Seed_Packet.png|Aquaneedle's seed packet AquaSeedBoostPacket.png|Aquaneedle's boosted seed packet AquaneedleAlm.png|Aquaneedle Asaquaneedlefree.png Asaquaneedle.png Aquaneedlewithoutseed.png Asaquaneedleimitated.png Asaquaneedleimitatedfree.png Aquaneedlewithoutseedimitated.png AquaneedlePvZLOTF.png SeaNeedle.png|Aquaneedle as Sea Needle in PvZ: Golden Force. PvZHAquaneedle.png AquaneedleByTMH.png Other AquaneedleHDs.png|Aquaneedle in HD. Costumes.png|Costumed by TCC. Waterc.png|Costumed by TCC (Almanac Version). Aquaneedlecostumehd.png|Costumed by F2P. Category:Plants Category:Female Plants Category:Aquatic Plants Category:Immobilizing Plants Category:Made By ~WavernLover2154~ Category:Offensive Plants Category:Offensive Attacking Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Light and Dark Category:Plants vs. Zombies: The Zombies Have Entered Your House! Category:Plants Vs Zombies: Plants Of The Storm 2